TLoS: Spyro's mystery
by XxF1R3H3ARTxX
Summary: The Dark Master has been defeated, and Avalar is now safe. But not for long for another evil, far more powerful then Malefor is coming. Spyro now having visions of two ancient rivals and others, and is related to one of the two. Can Spyro and his friends find out what these visions mean, do they have something to do with Spyro's past? May he find the truth soon, for more is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- A New Generation

Malefor: You can't defeat me, I'm eternal!

They dark lord shot out his convexity, using almost all of his power to destroy the two young hero's. But they both resisted and combined their strength's together. And just as it seems that malefor was to win, the two dragons raised their strength and pushed through the dark lord's power and shot him out of the skies and making him crash on top of what it appears to be a core size amethyst. But just as the dark lord got back up, eight dragon like spirits revealed themselves out of nowhere.

Malefor: *in fear* Wait...what is this!?

As the the spiritual beings charge at the dark master, they grabbed hold of him and dragged him into the large purple crystal while the were dumbfounded about what just happened, they defeated him, they had defeated Malefor. Spyro felt relieved and takes a knee to the ground finally able to catch his breath,but as for Cynder, she felt that this whole thing from the very beginning was her fault.

Cynder: Spyro...I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.

Spyro walks closer to hand place his on her shoulder getting her attention.

Spyro: Don't be, it's over now.

They both looked around watching as the inside body of the world was ripping itself apart wondering if this is truly the end for the world or not.

Cynder: So this is it?

Then came a warm tone voice in Spyro's thought's, which was a voice he had forgotten, Ignitus, who was both his mentor, but also was sort of like a father to him.

Ignitus: Spyro, when a dragon dies, he foes not truly leave this world, his spirit lives on, binding himself with nature offering hope for the future.

Spyro: I know what I need to do, just get out of here cynder.

Cynder: No spyro... you don't have to do anything, let's just go.

Spyro: Where cynder, there will be nothing left the world is breaking apart, but I think I can stop this. I think I was meant to.

Cynder: *Smiling* Then I'm with you.

Spyro than prepared himself to the convexity blast and heard Cynder what she said and heard.

Cynder: *Whispered* I love you.

With that being said, spyro uses all the power of his convexity. And within seconds, the world was stopped from it's destruction and was inside a world like bubble, slowly bringing itself back together again. After a while, the guardians, Sparx, Hunter, and all of Warfangs citizens came out of hiding underground, they all looked up in the skies and saw a new constellation was being made, it was a dragon. Spyro.

Mean while...

The almighty Chronicler spent all his time, seeing a new age was starting and new pages were forming, but was also trying his best hoping that both Spyro and Cynder were still alive, but then felt a familiar presence enter his room with no needs of looking over his shoulders.

Chronicler: Be welcomed friend. I have been long expecting you. A new age is beginning... With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennium, and now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you.

Ignitus walks over as he looks at the ancient one with anxiety and worry.

Ignitus: And...What of Spyro? Is he..

Chronicler: Hmm, that is the question, isn't it? You see, when a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro.

Than the Chronicler glowed to pure white and past his duty as the chronicler to Ignitus and changing his color from red to blue with his equipment.

Ignitus: Well, young dragon... where might you be?

Let see what happens, NEXT TIME, see ya soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I heard you say...

It has been over two weeks now since both Spyro and Cynder saved the world from it's massive destruction, by then they had already bandaged themselves from the wounds they had been inflicted on from probably one of the hardest battles they may have ever fought in their lives. They knew that everyone including the guardians and others in Warfang would have to be worried by now, but Spyro and Cynder decided not return to Warfang yet, since they needed at least a good few days of relaxing and enjoyment with to themselves, especially since they both lost all of their powers from the fight with the Dark master.

 _(Somewhere in a forest)_

 _(Night)_

As Spyro returns back where and his companion were staying for a while with a large boar in hand that he came across and hunted while he was searching for some red crystals to help heal them both, he saw cynder sleeping in her armor under the full moons light, adding complete beauty over her.

Spyro:*whispering to himself OH...MY...GOSH...so beautiful.

He couldn't than stop himself from blushing until the color of his skin and almost turned so red, he started to look almost like Ignitus. Spyro then remembers what she said before saving the world, having a smile appear as he quietly walks over to her, without waking her up, slowly laying himself behind her. He than lightly kiss's her on her right side of the cheek and embraces her back against his scarred chest armor than slowly tries to dig his left forearm, without trying to cut her with his claws so he can wrap it around the top part of cynder's chest as for his right, it simply wrapped around her belly, and rests his head behind Cynders.

Spyro: *whispered* I heard what you said, and I love you too.

But as a few moments have passed, he falls asleep, but what he didn't know was that she was still awake and smiled as she wraps her tail around her lovers before she fell asleep in spyro's warmth.

Hours have passed since they both fell asleep, when a mysterious warrior appeared under the moons light wearing a large cloak over his black heavy armor, a great sword with a slightly curved blade wrapped in large amounts of cloth, long coal like hair, red ruby ancient dragon eyes silently walks over to them, not making a single noise and crouches down, looking at them both, but mostly had his attention on Spyro and smiles kneeling in front of them. "Look how much you've grown Spyro", the warrior chuckled quietly as he silently but cleverly takes their bandages off and chuckles saying, " But I was praying that you wouldn't be as foolish or as stubborn as I am, your mother could never stand me looking like this especially with your lover here, your mother kill us if she ever had gotten the chance, trust me mothers are scary sometimes". Once he was finished removing their bandages, he than summons his magic to heal their wounds and continues to whisper, "It's also funny, how that yesterday you were nothing more than an egg, but later you became a hero at a young age like I did but didn't fall into darkness like me. You even have your mothers eyes, but you have my strength and the heart I once had a long time ago. I am very proud of you two for saving this world from it's... second destruction, I wish I could have been there to see it all, if I wasn't wasn't cast by a spell to sleep until the world was saved in the future, in a new era of two new heroes. We will meet each other again, well...you'll see me for the first time when you have reached Warfang, but not now, but later then you think when you meet an old friend of mine. He will show and tell you everything their is to tell about me my son. I only wish I had a chance to be more like you, to be the father I could have been, to have been there to hold you in my arms the day you hatched out from your egg before sending you away into the future just to keep you safe. To have been there to watch you grow into the man I was hoping you would be so you wouldn't have to face the same pain as I did. I made lots of sins that I will never forget, once I was feared and evil, I had slaughtered innocents by my very hands, I will never be free of this burden. But I'm proud that you became the warrior they will love and remember for your deeds, but now I must go...don't become like me Spyro, don't let that evil that I passed on to you, be like your grandfather. Good-bye for now...my son". With that said, the mysterious warrior left into the shadows without looking back as a tear fell from the corner of his eye but with a smile as he continues making his way to the dragon city and said one last thing, "We will soon meet again my son, when the time is right that I promise you". And with that said, the mysterious warrior vanished in the shadows looking back at them as they continue to sleep and smiles, then continues making his way to the dragon city.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Old friend, cat fight...

(pov spyro)

I was woked up early in the middle of the night from a horrible nightmare I had gotten just now about Ignitus's death in the belt of fire how it was still affecting me. But there was something else that I saw in my dreams though I saw two large shadowy figures facing each other with intentions wanting to slaughter each other, one had bright blood red eyes while the other bright purple eyes but with both radiating with a serious large amount of intense pressure, far more pressure then even Malefore. But what makes it confusing is the strange crystals on radiating with magic on there chest, one was a bright lime green and the other had had a deep blood color. But then with one blink they charged at one another roaring ready to and that's when everything went white I can't figure out why it's giving me a weird feeling as if the one with red eyes is someone I might know or felt like I'm related to him/her. I'll think about it when cynder wakes up from her slumber, but in the mean time, since the armor I'm still wearing is starting to bother me a little, I'm going to take it off and take a freezing cold bath from a large pond since I don't have the energy to heat myself in the water, and clean my ripped up clothes that I'm wearing under my bloody stained armor.

(regular pov)

As spyro was about to take off his fully black and red lined armor, until he felt something wrapped around his tail, he saw that his tail was wrapped around by cynder's, causing him to lightly blush thinking she might have heard him. So he then carefully, without waking cynder up unwrapped her tail his, and than takes off his brown jeans, and white t-shirt, he looked back, seeing how peaceful and beautiful cynder looked while she sleeps, especially when a full moon was still shining on her and her silver armor that she was still wearing. Spyro smiles and shook his head while focusing on getting cleaned up, stepping in half way to his chest, and realizes that all of his deep cuts that he had on his arms, chest, and legs were completely healed, and the that Cynder helped wrap around the wounds were gone as well, not even showing any signs of having a scar except for the ones he already bears from his younger days. He thought at first that cynder did it while he was still out of conscience, but he knew what she would have a sweet like scent if she did that, but as he finished off bathing, trying to at least ignore the freezing feeling from the pond, he then cleans his armor from the bloodstains from the battles it went through back on. Once finished he brings it next to wear he was sleeping as he heard Cynder waking up and decided to since morning was coming anytime. He placed his armor down and back down watching as she stretches her body from all the aching she was feeling wearing the armor. She turns around and lovingly smiles seeing her hero smiling at her, "Morning beautiful," Spyro replied as she moves to lay on him rubbing her hand on his chest while feeling his wrap around her waist causing her to blush but she didn't really mind as long as it was him. They both looked at each other and as soon as that happens they moved closer till there lips connected making both their very first kiss. As time slows down around them, they could the love they had towards one another and didn't want this moment to end like this. So they deepened the kiss and carefully started removing her breastplate while she was taking of her gauntlets, then removing the low body armor, and as things were about to get better for the two until they were interrupted by a noise from something that was hiding behind a bush back where the pond was that leads to the woods , annoyed and disappointed Spyro gets up slowly walking towards the sound, grabs a small rock and throws it , only to someone say 'Ow' and quickly rushes to the bush, grabs whatever was in the bush and with all his strength he slams who ever it was hard to the ground getting ready to fight depending on who it was.

[Spyro's pov]

I was about to strike who ever it was until saw what appears to be a very familiar young red dragon who looks almost like me accept smaller and younger than I was and was wearing a yellow shirt and black jeans with brown boots.

?: Hey hey take it easy dude I didn't mean to scare you or anything but... Wait Spyro?

Spyro: wait what... Flame?!

Unison: "...Yo"!

I pulled my old friend back up to his feet and we both embraced each other tightly for how long it's been since we last saw each other. After a short while we separated from one and other quickly examined each other, he was pretty muscular almost like me wearing a orange shirt and black pants.

Flame: " Spyro I can't believe it's you, holy crap how long has it been man?

Spyro: " *laughing* I don't know, like eight years or something like that.

Flame: " *laughing* No kidding and I used to be as big as you, but now I'm shorter by a few inches".

We just laughed almost forgetting about cynder who was looking at us confusingly not understanding what was going on, until flame took notice.

Flame: " Hey Spyro who's that hot looking dragonness friend of yours over there"?

I looked back giving her the head motion to come over, she hesitated a little but came over with a small smile on her face.

[regular pov]

"Cynder this is Flame one of my best friends from the dragon fly village", Sypro started as he introduced one another,"Flame this is my girlfriend cynder who I met sometime after you left".Flame's eyes were wide as he looked at Spyro and Cynder, and laughed causing the black dragonness to slightly blush while Spyro was shaking his head looking down at the ground with his arms cross over his."So wait, did you just say 'girlfriend' just now",Flame asked not stopping himself to regain control over his laughter,"So did you become a 'man'?" At that point Cynder was just confused until she looked at her boyfriend who was blushing deep red with a small amount of blood coming out of his nose, giving her the idea making a small grin on her face. Flame finally calms down not wanting to embarrass his old friend any further than necessary now. Spyro snaps out of it and started to relax a little wiping the blood off when a thought came to mind."Hey Cynder theirs something to ask Flame about and it's kind of private",he spoke only to earn an eyebrow raised."it's nothin too serious ok"? She thought about it for a while but nods and heads back to where she was sleeping feeling to tired anyway to wake up again.

Back where Spyro and Flame were...

"So what's up Spyro girl trouble or something",Flame asked curiously. Spyro couldn't help but show an annoyed but bothered look as he stares at where the black dragonness was sleeping and sighs heavily."It's not just that Flame", Spyro begins to speak switching his attention to old friend,"Does SHE still talk and is crazy about me?" Flames eyes widened a little knowing who he was talking about but nods since he couldn't lie to him." Afraid so bro' , Flames starts out sighing sadly,"after all these years since the last time we saw you she still thinks, talks and hell even dreams about you everyday". Spyro couldn't help but sigh, feeling disgusted about the answer now not wanting to see her while Cynder's around him, mainly because how it will end.

"Somehow I knew that was going to be the your answer".

"Sorry buddy, I've tried everyday to show her how I feel towards her but remains blind, like always".

"I know you have buddy, and I'm sorry to see you hurting like this still".

Spyro placed a hand on Flames shoulder to comfort him a little, seeing Flame hurt would upset him at times when ever she see's but not him. He then looks to his right seeing light rising towards them, signaling that it's morning but Cynder was still sleeping and probably doesn't want to be woken up. "We best get going, we still need to get to Warfang and also find Ember", Spyro groans at the end of his sentence still thinking about not wanting to see an angry Cynder, when even though Cynder has changed a lot after Spyro freeing and saving her from the dark master and Gaul's control over her mind and is now his first girlfriend, but that doesn't mean he still can't see images in his head of how scary Cynder was and still is from when they first met which still terrifies him like all hell, and imagining her again, but with eyes burning red using her fear element with shadow gave him shivers in his spine, and the other would be not wanting to be tackled by a love crazed pink dragoness and then having to see the life squeezed out of him almost literally. Spyro walks over to his armor and equips it back on and cleans his great sword before from the war then sheathing it back into it's sheathe, then walks over to Cynder shaking her gently by the shoulder, slowly waking her up after a few minutes of sleep. She looks up to see her lover and smiles softly at him, "Is it morning already Spyro," Cynder asked almost falling back asleep but shakes her head to stop it from happening, "I'm afraid so Cyn sorry," Spyro replied softly as he helps her up, she than pulls him into a deep kiss surprising him a little but gives in for a moment and separates helping her put her armor on. Spyro then walks over and looks at his large purple bladed sword that was given to him by Terrador before facing the destroyer, having the ability to use his elements by mind when he is concentrating on that one element and then grabs Cynder's two black handled daggers and rapier. He then gives them to Flame to carry so Spyro could carry Cynder on his back so she could sleep more and the three of them head off following Flame where he and Ember were currently staying not knowing they were being followed by something or someone in the trees.

(Few moments after sunrise)

As they continued walking through the forest, Spyro tells flame what had happen during the last eight years how he first experienced fire, finding out he wasn't a dragonfly, how hard it was at first to leave his home, first meeting Ignitus and traveling to places to save the rest of the guardians and saving Cynder from the Dark Masters control, and the other adventures he had with Sparx and him with Cynder saving the world from destruction leaving his friend speechless in awe how lucky he felt that he had a friend who saved the world from total chaos. " Dude that is one heck of a story," Flame spoke excitedly wanting to hear more. " But that reminds me how is the 'lantern' doing anyway kind of miss him you know"?

Spyro: " Not sure, last time we spoke was before heading to the ring of fire to confront the Dark Master, but I'm sure he's alright".

Flame: " Well knowing him, his mouth never seems to close when he's around people".

They laughed a little at the thought of how many would end up with headaches. " Well there it is," Flame pointed out, looking at the campsite ahead which made Spyro glad so he can place his lover down to continue her slumber but feels hesitant if he was seen by Ember who is obsessed with him. Flame saw it in his eyes and walks first, " Let me go first and check", the fire dragon suggests earning a nod and makes his move to the camp checking the two tents making sure she wasn't around and signals his friend that it was okay to come down. Spyro slowly and carefully puts Cynder on one of the sleeping bags but struggles a bit as he heard moan a little feeling her legs wrapped around his waist grow tighter along with her arms around his neck not wanting to be removed but the purple dragon managed feeling kind of bad when she whimpered a bit. Then started to remove her armor while Flame took out two chairs for both of them to sit on and rekindles the burnt wood with his fire breath on the campfire instantly lighting it up and getting food from his previous hunt which was enough for them both. Spyro then leaves the tent, after removing Cynders armor so she can rest and placing her sword and daggers next to the breastplate, he then focuses on removing his, as it was covered with dents, holes and scratches, and once finished, he takes a seat next to his best friend relieving himself from the weight of his equipment and puts his sword next to it. Flame offers him a large cooked venison and Spyro gladly takes it finally able to taste food again after the long trip. Flame then walks into the tent that Cynder was resting in and places a small plate of food next to her so she has something when she wakes up and returns to his seat and finishes his meal. " Thanks a lot flame, but do you have more though", Spyro asked earning a nod from Flame as he grabs two more cooked venison and hands them to him. Once finished he asked his best friend before entering the tent, " Where do you think Ember is right now, shouldn't she be back by now". Flame shook his his 'no' and saying," Not this early no, she mostly does the hunting while I protect the camp from animals around here so you got time before she comes back I'll wake you up before than, so go get some rest, you need it for when we start traveling to Warfang". With that now being said and done, he went inside to lay down with his lover while flame just sits down in his chair relaxing himself, enjoying nothing else but the comfort of the fires heat as it continues burning the wood.

[Cynders pov]

I slowly woke up, finding myself out of my armor and in my black tank top shirt and my black jeans, in a sleeping bag and in a tent with a small wooden plate of food in front of me, I went to get up so I could stretch for a bit but felt a tail wrapped around mine and two strong arms from waist to over my breasts. Looking back I saw my hero just laying there out of his armor, making me smile seeing how adorable my lover looked while he sleeps, even though I was a bit hungry, I turn myself around and wrap my arms around not wanting this amazing moment to end just yet. But then I heard a female voice yelling out, " Flame where have you been, I didn't bother to go hunting as I was looking everywhere for you, after you disappearing on me like that".

Flame: " E-Em-Ember hey their, thought of just going for a walk while you were going out hunting that's all nothing else".

Ember: " Oh really then whose armor and sword do they belong to then"?

Flame: "Well um, um, you see I um, f-found them, yeah I found them during my walk and decided to pick them up, yeah that's what happened".

I felt Spyro moving against waking up from his nap moving up from the sleeping bag, seeing him rub his eyes blinking a few times.

Spyro: " What's going on now"?

Cynder: " Morning sleepy head".

Spyro: " Morning beautiful, slept good"?

Cynder: "I did, especially with you being with me made it so much more peaceful".

We were about kiss when Flame comes into the tent which stopped us what we were doing and started saying in a low whispering voice, " Spyro, Cynder, sorry if this is bad timing but Spyro, you might want to brace yourself right now, she's here", which had me raise an eyebrow up seeing my purple dragons face go pale eyes widen with a loud gulp noise getting me more curious about who this person is that could get him this scared other then Terrador and Malefor. Spyro slowly gets up from the sleeping bag and tells me in a nervous tone, " Cynder please wait here for me", he nervously asked me as he leaves the tent at a slow paste, leaving me with more questions about what's going on right now. And who is this Ember person that Spyro is so afraid of?

[Regular pov]

As Spyro left the tent, his went even wider as he saw Ember for the first time in a long time. She was standing roughly at his height but an inch or two smaller, she was still pink, her tail blade was still in a shape of a heart, had blue eyes and was still wearing her heart necklace. The clothes that Ember is wearing a blue tank top shirt, blue jeans and a set of thick brown high heel boots. Her body was pretty well curved, she had a large set of DD breasts bigger then Cynders, a good size bottom set, and a strong, thick looking pair of legs, but now with that being seen Spyro was now struggling to keep his thoughts in check from imagining anything that was inappropriate. Ember then squeals, tackling him to the ground his faced being buried between her breasts, feeling his whole face going red and was getting scared, for if Cynder wakes up. Gods save him, even if he was brave enough to face her once, he won't be able to do it the second time, and he would rather face Malefor again.

Ember: "Oh Spyro my future husband, how I missed you so much, now that we're together again and nowwe can get married and have eggs together"!

Spyro: "*mumbling through breasts* mmm mmm mmn hmm hmph mm mm mmmm".

Ember: "I know how excited you are and you know what,*whispering* I'm getting excited myself, I'm going give you and I, all the fun we've been waiting for in that tent".

Spyro: "mmmm!? Mm mmm mmm hmm pmmmmm mm mmm mmmm"!

[Just saying moment]

I don't why I'm probably going to be doing this for now whenever seems like the right moment...but It was in this moment, our purple dragon, he knew...he was in trouble now, one thing awaits him and most likely that egotistical crazed pink dragonnes now is one thing...Death row. And you know who I'm referring to,*gulp*...oh what the hell just for giggles for goodness sakes, THE CYNDER BOMB! THE LEGEND OF SPYRO VERSION OF THE JOHN CENA BOMB!

[Back to story]

Flame: "Um Ember, you might want to calm down and let him go so he can breathe, and because he's wasn't alone".

Seeing this as an opportunity while she was distracted, Spyro removes himself from Embers grip, surprising her by his reflexes as he catches his breath getting the chance to probably speak until a new voice joins the crazily started conversation and it was Cynder, and she did not look happy at all.

Cynder: "So Flame, is this your Ember you told us about"?

Flame didn't say anything, he just starts backing way knowing what was going to happen next. She turns to her lover and smiles not looking mad anymore, but Spyro knew better then that to fall for something like this.

Cynder: "Spyro love, are you not going to introduce me to your friend".

Spyro walks over quickly hoping no one was going to die today, "So um, Cynder this is Ember", Spyro spoke nervously."Ember this is Cynder".

Cynder: "Nice to meet you Ember, wouldn't you agree"?

Ember: "Yes I would, I'm sure Spyro about me while he was away and all, about us getting married? He and I are destined to be, right Spyro"?

"What did you just say", Cynder asked kindly showing a smile, but that was enough to scare Spyro as backs away standing next to who is about to go out cold as these two hotties are about to go at it.

Flame: "Shouldn't we stop this"?

Spyro: "Unless you want to die, then be my guess".

Flame: "Nope, never mind I'll stay here where it's safe".

They continue to watch as combat is just about to start.

Ember: "Oh! I'm sorry, let me say it slow so you can understand better...Spyro is my husband and no ashy female dragon like yourself can have him, so back off sister"!

Cynder: "Why you little pink prick"!

The pink dragonnes has done it now and realizes one thing, she wasn't a fighter, this ashy female is though and gets punched in the face. It was on now.

Cynder: "he's my bitch, you bimbo".

[Just saying moment]

...you know what song I'm thinking of right now...two words...MORTAL KOMBAT! Couldn't resist, even you would be playing that song for a short while till the battle ended. And many thnx to shaloneSK without that small story 'Spyro's back' the first thing I faved, gave me this idea.

[Back to story]

Then Cynder tackles her to the ground holding the pink dragonnes, both struggling to overpower one another while the two males just stood there watching, both thinking how crazy this is.

Flame: "Wow! Spyro you sure know how to pick 'em, Cynder's a hottie".

Spyro: "*sigh* Yeah, I know".

Ember finally gets the upper hand and puts Cynder in a head lock trying to choke her but Cynder was too fast and skilled to fall for something like that, so she turns to vice verse and puts her in a head lock instead. Ember struggled to breathe and was trying to get up but as she tried, but then was feeling her strength fading away and Cynder was slowly decreasing her grip so she can leave without being jumped on. Flame was going to jump in and stop the fight but Spyro puts his arms up telling him to not interfere.

Flame: "B-b-but Spyro, shouldn't we-".

Spyro: "Flame, it's gonna be okay trust me, she's gonna be okay, Cynder's not like that you'll see".

After awhile, Cynder finally lets go of Ember allowing her to get up a little but was too weak to stand on her own. Spyro let's Fame pass and the red dragon sprints to Ember, helping her up while Spyro took Cynder somewhere to talk.

Flame: "Ember are you alright, nothing broken"?

Ember: "I'll be fine Flame".

Flame: "As long as your able to stand, then I'll be fine as well".

(Meanwhile)

"Cynder, the hell were you thinking", Spyro yelled out of anger. "You almost killed her back there, what made you want to go that far"?!

Cynder: "Well if you were so concerned about your bimbo fan club member, why didn't you stop me"?!

Spyro: "Because I thought you were going to be easy on her, but not to the point where you almost killed her"!

Cynder: "Well I'm so sorry if she provoked me, but she needed some reality, because I heard what she said even though she whispered the last part of it! About how you and her were getting excited, even when you try to speak but couldn't, how you both were going to have fun in the tent, how else was I supposed to feel, when I know you very well and you happen to be the first person I ever fell in love with"?!

The purple dragon didn't know what to say but embrace her close to him as she started to cry, Spyro was now feeling guilty for not telling her about how Ember acts whenever she was around him."You know what I'm really sorry Cyn, I should've told you about her", Spyro whispered softly, trying his best to comfort her."Maybe none of this wouldn't have happened".

Cynder: "It's alright -".

Spyro: "No it's not, it was wrong and should have known better to not keep secrets from you, especially if it's something like this. And I want to know how I can make it up to you".

Cynder: "*smiling* Their is one way you can make it up to me".

Spyro: "Anything, I want to know".

Cynder: "If it's possible and if you feel alright with it. Would you bathe with me"?

Spyros eyes went wide and was now blushing, not knowing what to say to that even though they are now boyfriend and girlfriend he wasn't sure about it. He was now having a hard time to come up with words until Cynder whispered,"I won't make you go any further unless you are ready, I just want us to bathe, nothing else". Hearing that helped him relax a lot, both not wanting to go any further and finally found his answer.

Spyro: "Yes, let us bathe, but sadly not together, I don't think I'm ready for that and we barely started, so I hope your not mad".

Cynder: "A little disappointed but not mad, if your not ready then I won't force you to do so".

They returned to the campsite letting Flame know since the pink dragonness was no where to be seen that they were going to take a bath, and he showed them where a hot spring that is connected to a waterfall was located, and mentions to them that it's always warm. After finding the hot spring that is connected to a waterfall, they felt wet moisture in the air, and it was pretty warm. They waited for each of them to be done, and were dressed again, then returned back to the campsite with hands in the other and tails intertwined. Once back, Cynder apologizes to flame for what she did to Ember and was forgiven for it, so with that now put aside they started putting away everything away that was in the campsite and put the fire out, now waiting for the pink dragonness to return so they could start their journey to Warfang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Home

"Everyone look, in the sky" said a villager pointing at the sky getting everyone to stop what their doing and look up at the sky while a few others ran to Warfang to tell others of the news and the guardians as well," it's our saviors, they survived the battle against the dark lord himself". Spyro couldn't help but smile as he saw all the villagers cheer and towards him and his lover, but then took notice at how Cynder was feeling, " Cynder what's wrong", he asked as he wraps his hand around hers. She didn't answer and looks away not showing her face, not wanting him to see her face. They eventually landed in front of the cheering crowd who started to run towards them showing their deepest respects and gratitude, but that's when Cynder bolted away from the purple dragons grasp to the other side of the village leaving the village and Spyro silent wondering what they did wrong. Spyro took his large sword off and gave it to a blacksmith to repair and sharpen the blade as he runs off in Cynders direction. After awhile he finally found her sitting on lump crying as if still feeling like an outsider to the citizens of Warfang and the guardians for all she has done in the past when she still served the dark lord, so all the hero could do was sit down next to her hopefully to calm her down.

Cynder eventually calms down after a while as she felt wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to him." Cynder no one here blames you for what you did back then anymore", Spyro whispers softly seeing a tear drop from her eyes. The black dragonness didn't say anything while looks at the ground which was starting to make Spyro worried not knowing what to say or what to do next to convince her that she was no longer feared or hated by anyone." But some think I'm still a monster, I mean look at me, while they look up at you as a hero," she replies back tears forming slowly," I may have changed but seeing my own reflection is just a reminder of who I still am, I don't want to see my reflection anymore I hate the way I look." Spyro didn't know what to say almost until he quickly remembers what his parents would say when he was a hatchling when others would tease him. He then kneels in front of her and works his magic.

Spyro: "But that's not what I see you as though *wiping her tears off*. If you asked me, I see a very beautiful female dragon, with beautiful emerald eyes, with a very kind personality that would make every male fall for her. Was there when the moment they needed not only me to save them but her, who fought by my side defending a city when defeat was near, but did not let that stop her from fighting till we finally won, and was there when the world was about to be destroyed by an evil that I could never have done it on my own. And with that being said right here, and right now I see a beautiful dragonness that I fell in love with who has shown everyone her colors, who can stand in the light in front of everyone thought feeling feared but loved and looked up as another hero."

Cynder just sat there, stunned by his words that shined through her very soul unable to find the words to speak. So instead of trying to say anything else she pulls her lover into an embrace and places her lips to his, surprising him at first but gives in to the passionate kiss becoming too focus on her not caring what's around them or who is witnessing what is happening they love each other and that's all that matters to them both. After awhile they separated so they may look into each other's eyes lovingly, and Spyro couldn't be happier to only see her smile which was all he wanted to see after what she's been through her entire life. " Come on now," Spyro suggests as he saw the sun hitting the horizon, "we better get going before nightfall and so that 'little lantern' of ours doesn't track us down here". Cynder couldn't help but laugh out loud not holding back at funny it was too hear him joke about a certain dragonfly she knows by heart. After calming herself down they both walked back to the village to get Spyro's sword back from the blacksmith and to grab both flame and ember is not going to be easy for him, it's actually going to scare him, two dragonnesses, one whose already taken him as her lover, and the other who wanted him for years childhood, not going to be his favorite night... at all.

As soon as they were close to the dragon city they saw how badly it was but luckily everyone was safe. And were seen by one of the guards on the city's wall, news began to spread fast and cheers soon could be heard miles away if possible. Spyro wanted to be happy but not when dragonnesses are both of his sides holding his hands glaring at each other to see who would blink first and everyone in Warfang witnessing it all, which is pressuring him a lot, not to mention it was also becoming kind of embarrassing for him. Flame was starting to feel bad for his best friend, wishing that he was a hero to. As they land in the front part of the city every citizen of Warfang stood around them chanting the heroes names before the guardians Terrador, Volteer and Cyril came down to greet them both. " Spyro and Cynder you young chaps, you never cease to impress us all," Cyril spoke proudly. " Yes yes Cyril, this has to be well speaking, electrifying, exciting, questioning," Volteer began with his fast speaking giving the two heroes and some of the citizens a small headache before the guardian of earth stops by closing his mouth with his one hand, " Alright Volteer I think that's enough from you," Terrador spoke letting the guardian of electricity's mouth go earning groan before turning his sights on the group, " It is really great to see you young dragons alive and well," The earth guardian spoke proudly of the two before asking, " but I must ask, where is Ignitus,"? Spyro felt the pain run through his body as he remembers the events that took place in the ring of fire.

-Flashback-

Both Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus stood there in front of the fiery wall not knowing how much fire is there to get toother side or figuring out on how to get there. " I should be able to offer some protection from the heat," the guardian of fire spoke as he creates a blue barrier around them as the two young heroes kept close as they began walking the dangerous heat. Sometime later though, Ignitus was loosing focus causing the barrier to vanish almost instantly forcing topush him past his limidts as it was sapping his strength, " Ignitus let's turn back," Spyro suggested seeing how tired the guardian was getting, " theres got to be another way."

Ignitus: " Spyro, Cynder... I have done neither right by any of you. Allow me do this."

Spyro: " What are you saying?!

Ignitus: " My path ends here. But yours lies beyond this. Draw strength from one another and your heart... it will never fail you.

Then before Spyro could say anything else, Ignitus uses the last of his strength to create a flash of light and a stronger barrier for both Spyro and Cynder vanishing in the flames both hearing his last words, " now go...Go...Go!" As soon as they were on the other side of the wall of fire Spyro stared at it with disbelief. " Ignitus no," Spyro cried out ready to insanely jump into the flames before being stopped by his companion.

Cynder: " Spyro stop! It's too late! You can't do anything for him now!

Spyro: " No... He isn't gone!

Cynder: " Spyro let it go

Spyro was too hurt to listen and in a blink of an eye his radiated with black and turned completely white yelling out, "NO"! Lifting off the ground the ground crumbles lifting large chunks of stone out of the ground as his anger grows.

Cynder: " No... Spyro don't".

Dark Spyro: " You can't stop me!"

Cynder: " You're right. Only you can do that. Please Spyro, don't do this."

Spyro realizes what he was doing and saying and how dangerous it was to enter the flames and that he wouldn't be able to save his father like figure for he was already in ashes, so with being thought of he began to calm down and dark energy that was surrounding him vanishes slowly, his eyes returns normal and was back on the ground to his with tears forming in his eyes unable to handle the lost and having a part of him torn apart. Cynder walks up to him, putting her one hand on his cheek getting his attention.

Cynder: "We have to go on. He wanted us to us."

Spyro: "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I feel so alone".

Cynder: "You're not alone".

And with that being said, Cynder gently pulls Spyro to her and wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist no began crying out loud on her shoulder, unable to hold it in any longer with everything that was happening around them. The only thing that Cynder could was rub her hand up and down on his back as she felt her own tears building up in her eyes and her sobbing for it was also taken its toll on her.

-End of Flashback-

Spyro started to sob quietly trying not to break down, because if he gives himself to his emotions, he won't be able to stop. Cynder saw this and walks over and hugs him as he hugs back hearing her whisper loving words not caring if ember was seeing this or not but this was something only she can do since she knows what Spyro is going through. They both heard the earth guardian deeply sigh and began to speak, "I should've known. And I couldn't stop him, I'm terribly sorry Spyro and Cynder, he was a great guardian and a dear friend. The greatest I have ever seen, I've always respected him. But now that we know what has happened, we should be grateful that he can rest in peace and watch us. Cyril, I want you take Spyro and Cynder to the temple where we sleep in a room that they can share, Volteer you take the other two to your room. That goes for the rest of you, we still have a city in need of repairs from the war, and a funeral to also prepare for a guardian has left us to the next world, so get some rest everyone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four- First date, small lantern

(Spyro's dream)

Disturbed-Indestructible

Spyro found himself in his armor fighting in the middle of a great battle with an army facing another army but of both undead and demon warriors as balls of fire shot down from the sky and exploding upon impact to the ground itself killing many undead and living. Sweat drips down from his as blocks, dodges, parries, strikes, and slashes his enemies down as more kept coming from a large and horrifying looking gate that looks exactly like a face of a screaming demon. Flying demons looking like bats and dragons colliding towards one another, the sky itself burning red darkening the the battlefield making it look like they were in 'Hell'. But then then purple dragon stops what he was doing as he caught a glimpse far away from the battlefield and the demonic gate of the same two figures from his dream before but this time they appeared from looking like shadowy beings into looking like dragons, and felt the same auras and was seeing the same glares as from before. The one warrior with red eyes was a male, whose scales looked like heavy black armor and has the same green crystal in his chest. He almost looked like a dragon but at the same time didn't, his head looked like an apes but not entirely, he had both black hair and horns like Spyro's but black with tint of red, and was just as built as he was. He carried a red glowing great sword, it's handle had the appearance of bone with a hand ball size red pearl on the hilt with some of the handle wrapped around it, wings so big the end of the wings nearly touches the ground by a couple of inches. The other one with purple eyes was definitely a dragon and was bigger then the other but looked kind of demonic, and was also a male, with a deep purple crystal in his chest, very built and was wearing barely a any armor, also carrying a great sword radiating with black energy as if it was alive. Within a blink of an eye, both swords clashed hard against each other, causing the ground to erupt from the ground causing the to burst for many miles which told Spyro that they were beyond normal dragons with like he had never seen nor felt before as if they were ancient rivals from a forgotten time, and just from the look between them they were not going to hold anything back as they continued battling showing off their power skills and strength like masters of warfare. The demonic dragon went to strike but the black dragon was quick and went behind grabbing his wings and threw him straight down and breathed a massive fire. The fire was so big it was more than a hundred feet, the demonic dragon did the same, both equal in power. Spyro couldn't help watch in awe as these two powerful warriors fought far from the battlefield. But then, reality kicks in as he realizes out of no where that he was pierced through the heart by the red dragons sword, looking dead into his eyes, his body going cold, wanting scream in pure agony. As the blade slowly takes life Spyro heard the dragon say three last words from him in a demonic like tone, " SON OF FIRE-HEART."

[Reality]

Spyro wakes up screaming feeling both his body and mind shake in fear, trying rip the image of the dragons horrifying eyes out from memory, sweat dripping from the top of his head to the bottom of his chin, his heart pounding through his chest as if ready to explode as the thought of being struck by the sword so out of instinct he gets out of bed and rushes to the large mirror on the dresser in front of him checking to see if he was stabbed in the heart but to his relief he wasn't, he then heads to the shower room and turns on the shower. Water pours out of the shower head becoming warm enough to put almost anyone in a good mood when starting their day, as for Spyro he may need more then a shower to keep his mind straight to help him to not think about that dream again because from where it's going it seems to be getting worse. After that he decided to get dress since he would be volunteering to help rebuild the city from the battle they had with the war and facing the ancient Gollum till sunset hits. He couldn't help but about that name the red dragon mentioned, this 'Fire-heart' character, was he the one with the red eyes, the one who looked mostly like a dragon but parts of him were sort of ape like? He felt like he heard of that name before but where and when, he may have to ask the guardians they should know a thing or two about this 'Fire-heart', but right now isn't the time to ask since he would like to see what they want him to do. So he showered himself down from the journey, cleaned his teeth,put a pair of clean clothes and underpants that he found laying folded on the dresser on, which was a black shirt, a pair blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots, made the bed neatly the way it was before and heads out to start his day.

[Construction site]

As the purple dragon enters the construction site he saw a lot of moles and dragons helping each other out which gladdened him seeing even after the war hope was still on their side. And as soon as Spyro was about to help out, his sights became dark as he felt hands covering his eyes, hearing a familiar giggle from behind making him smile saying, " Is that you Cyn"? Only to hear more giggles which was something he was always glad to hear from her after everything she's been through for so long.

Cynder: "Maybe".

Spyro: "Can I take a look to make it's "?

Cynder: "Nope, gotta guess how *giggle*".

Spyro: "*chuckling*Alright, I see what you're doing. Let's see to know if it is you Cyn, you would definitely remember this one time when were younger long before we fought Gaul, you decided to make up your own way of a 'wake up call'. So it went like this, it was at night, and it just us two having the whole temple to ourselves almost, while the guardians were busy doing whatever they do as guardians, and I was forced to stay because they wanted me to train to try and get my powers back while sparx was at our home in the swamp seeing our parents, and while I was sleeping you happen to have snuck into my room, placed a set of firecrackers in a bowl next to me and since you couldn't breathe fire you decided to use a match to then setting them off, and sprinting to my closet to hide yourself from sight, watching as the prank you planned on me worked, and you watched, as I was running up and down through the entire temple yelling out about being 'attacked', like you made me jump out of bed screaming for my very life 'attacked'".

Cynder couldn't help but to burst out laughing remembering it all, then Spyro joins in remembering those days of peace when they had a lot of fun together, pulling jokes on each other, chasing sparx to see who catches him first, training in the temple to help get his elements back and always would once in a while spar against each other, and always being free from wars and other negative things that goes on in the world. When they started to calm themselves down, the purple dragon turns around, seeing her wear a blue shirt, a pair of jeans and grey shoes embracing his arms around her as she does the same wanting to be close to her lover and savior listening to the sound of his steady heart beats, enjoying this moment when it was only them, no flying 'lantern', no guardians around, and definitely no pink dragonness to ruin this moment for them, especially after what Cynder has been through her entire life. She caused a lot of pain for everyone, but is now she is being seen as a hero alongside her purple dragon and will never feel alone again.

Cynder: "So Spyro"?

Spyro: "Yeah Cyn".

Cynder: "I was kind of wondering, maybe sometime in the afternoon if you don't have anything to do or any requests from any of the guardians, would you like to do something in the afternoon with me, somewhere where it's peaceful and quiet with no one around to bother us"?

Spyro: "You mean like a date"?

Cynder: "Something like that, but yes".

Spyro: "I think we can since I don't having planned, Terrador actually told me not to train for a few days and find something to do that is relaxing".

Cynder: "So today in afternoon then"?

Spyro: "Sure why not".

Then out of no where, Cynder pulls him into a deep kiss pressing her breasts against his chest, catching him by surprise, but after a few seconds, he starts giving in to the feelings of his emotions he had towards her, allowing it to take over a bit. The purple dragon felt his lovers tongue trying to push through his mouth demanding to gain access, and he allows it using his in the process, both silently moan in pleasure forgetting what was happening around them and only focusing on each other. But unfortunately their moment was short lived when a familiar voice cried out, "Take those lips off my future husbands". They broke the kiss to see it was Ember who did not look happy at all, and with Flame from behind who looked guilty about this and walks nervously away as the workers stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Cynder was now struggling to keep her under control not wanting to cause any sort of trouble while everyone was looking.

Cynder: "Ember, you should leave right now, before I do something I'll regret".

Ember: "I won't leave, he deserves someone better than you, someone who knows his heart".

Cynder: "Ember, I do know him by heart, and only I know that he's been through a lot lately in case you haven't noticed, and he now has me, and he doesn't have feelings towards you. So I'm asking you again, to kindly leave now please, before I lose my patience".

This just made Ember even madder marching towards her as Cynder stood get ground knowing what about to happen and not going to hold back this time. Once close enough, Spyro stood in front of both of the two dragonnesses surprising the pink dragonness. "Ember, you need to leave", Spyro spoke trying to stop from another fight to start. "like Cynder said, I'm going through a lot of things that you will not understand or handle right now, I fought in the largest war in my life, I lost a lot friends I made in that war, I lost a father like figure in front of me in the ring of fire, and Cynder was the only one who was there for me when I was beginning to lose hope. And was their by my side and showed me I had something worth fighting and that I wasn't alone. So right now you're not making it any easier for me so before I lose MY patience, to leave me alone, now".

Ember couldn't help but feel betrayed as they both started to walk away holding hands. Flame took this opportunity to help comfort her but was pushed away by her hand as she walks away sobbing quietly wanting to be by herself but Flame pursued trying to talk to her. "Ember look you have to let it go, he has found someone he loves and should respect his decision and respect that he sees you as a friend". He suddenly heard her mumble something but couldn't make out what she was saying until she spoke up saying, "I'm going to challenge her to a rematch ".

Flame: "What?! Did you not hear a word of what I said"?

Ember: "I did and I don't care, Spyro's my future husband and no one is stopping me"!

Flame: "This is not going to end well, sorry Spyro".

(Somewhere in Avalar around afternoon)

As the sun shines brightly across all of Avalar, both Spyro and Cynder cuddled together with their tails intertwined together under the trees shade enjoying each other's comfort making this moment their first date, deciding to start in the morning rather than wait until afternoon with definitely no one to be bothered by this time. "I like it when the sun is out", Cynder said enjoying the sight of the valley. "It makes everything look so beautiful and colorful that see almost everything for miles ahead, even though some parts of the land is out, but makes it look even more amazing". Spyro nodded looking as well as seeing some of the land floating gives it an amazing look, but was also being distracted by the dreams he's had for the pass two days, wondering what they mean and how to understand them. He was in his thoughts so deep that he didn't realize Cynder was shaking him till the last second getting his attention. "W-what", Spyro stuttered seeing his lover look worried. "What is it Cyn something wrong"?

Cynder: "Nothing, you were just staring out a bit. Is something on your mind".

Spyro: "No, not at all really".

Cynder: "Spyro, you were never good at lying".

Spyro couldn't help but feel defeated knowing that he was never the type to lie which was how he was raised to not do. He took a deep breath and said, "I was thinking about what it be like if Ignitus was still alive".

Cynder: "Spyro, he did what he thought was right, and we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his sacrifice".

Spyro: "I know, I miss him a lot that's all".

Cynder suddenly moves herself behind him untwined her hold with her tail around his, and rests his on her chest just above the breasts and wraps her wings around, causing him to madly blush. She saw how embarrassed he looked and just smiled. "Spyro, why feel embarrassed when I'm your lover", Cynder asked teasing him by rubbing his face with the flat side of her tail blade, as she does this, his whole head changed from purple to red causing her to giggle having no idea how she easily affect him with little movements. "Though I never knew you were actually this gullible, I'm really starting enjoy this". To Spyro, he couldn't help but smile, but got even redder causing her to laugh, looking up his eyes were now staring up at the black dragonness lovingly as she returns the same look, both leaning closer and until their lips connected. They shifted positions both now blushing, having the purple dragon on top of his lover as she wraps her legs around his waist and her her arms around his neck pulling him closer, wrapping their tongues as their needs started to grow. Spyro didn't want this moment to come to a stop but knew if they kept going, something could happen and could ruin their relationship, so being the respectable lover, he separated their kiss seeing the black dragonness realize that they had stopped.

Cynder: "Spyro, why did you stop"?

Spyro: "Because Cynder if we were to keep going, we might do something we might regret later".

Cynder looked a little disappointed but nodded knowing he made the right choice to stop even if they wanted to go further, to experience it, they knew that they weren't ready for that yet. "This won't ruin our relationship though I promise you that," Spyro said reassuring her with a smile, now her smiling back and now both continuing where they left off with control this time.

(Meanwhile sometime later in the woods)

"Come on Ember just stop this", Flame asked as continues to follow her not wanting to ruin his friendship with Spyro and his new girlfriend. "Spyro has someone in his life and is happy with her, you have to let it go". Ember didn't want to listen, even if she was she would follow her ego and not give up.

Flame: "Please would you just stop this is going beyond stalking, if you do love him this much, you would let him go, besides there are other males out there that will one day find you attractive".

Ember: "Will you just shut up already"!

Flame stopped dead in his tracks in shock, seeing her stubbornness now showing completely which was now for first time after all these years of dealing with her, is finally getting him irritated not knowing what to do next, wishing she would see how he felt towards her and never having the courage to say it. "I won't give up Flame okay", Ember yelled out looking at him directly. "I love him, and I want him to be mine as well as me being his, or do you forget who his girlfriend is".

Flame: "Yes I know who she is. But your the one who forgets that she is different now, that had she changed a lot since the day she was defeated by Spyro and it was the dark master that made her do all those things, and she was just a hatchling when it all started so what choice did she had. She's redeemed herself, and is now looked as a hero".

Ember: "But what if she still is evil and now has a chance to take his place, I don't see why you should believe her".

He couldn't take the pressure of her jealousy towards Cynder anymore now, so he turns around and starts heading back to the Dragon City without her.

Ember: "Where are you going"?!

Flame: "*Looking behind* Back to the Dragon City to hang out with sparx, heard he came back from the swamps since he heard that Spyro and Cynder are back".

Ember: "But what about me"?!

Flame: "What about you? You want to go toe to toe with his girlfriend, knowing she could easily beat you then be my guess! But I'm done helping you win his heart, so I'm going to do what you can't seem to do, I'm not going to ruin their relationship. You want him so much than go ahead, I don't want any part of it because when you get your butt kicked, I'm not carrying you.".

And with that being said the young fire dragon left her, not looking back at her, ignoring whatever she was saying next, and was leaving her speechless, leaving without her knowing he was building tears, now losing the only friend she had, but she put that aside even though she was still hurt by what he said she was going to challenge Cynder to a fight, that's if she can somehow win that is. But she then realizes that she was shaking, shaking in fear knowing how capable Cynder is in a fight and probably won't hold back this time, but she is going to try anyway now that she was thinking of a plan.

(Back to Spyro and Cynder)

As time seemed to have pass by a lot, the two lovers finally separated from each other after the long kiss catching their breathes, realizing they were in the same position from when they started, and Cynders legs were still wrapped around Spyros waist, seeing this just made them laugh a little seeing how silly this was now. "How long do you think we were doing this for", Cynder asked feeling clueless. Spyro was wondering the same thing and looks back where the sun was hitting, seeing it was still bright. "Looks like it's still morning", Spyro said chuckling a bit.

Cynder: "Wow, it felt like it was almost nighttime hehe".

Spyro: "Even if it was would it have mattered"?

Cynder: "Nah, as long as I'm with you Spyro, I wouldn't mind doing this even if it was close to nighttime".

Spyro: "Well that's good to hear, but not that I don't want us to stop but, can you unwrap your legs so I can stretch a bit".

Cynder: "Sure thing love, my bad".

Cynder lets him go from her legs grasp around him and gets up joining him as they stretched themselves from laying too long. After they were done stretching themselves, Spyro wrapped his large wings around his black dragonness keeping her close to him causing her to giggle seeing that he was spoiling her, which she didn't mind at all, but didn't really need to be spoiled knowing that she loves him just as much as he loves her back. "Spyro, you don't have to do this", Cynder said, only to be pulled down causing her to yelp in surprise as her purple lover lands back on the ground with her on top of him. As soon as she turns herself around, he planted his lips into hers, tails intertwined, his tongue wrestling with her own catching her off guard, but after a few seconds she gave in as it slowly started to get tense. After a while Spyro starts digging his hands under her shirt slowly wrapping himself around her and now feeling her doing the same but both blushing and moaning and still in control of their senses, but this was short lived as Ember finally came up with a plan and comes out of hiding saying out loud towards them, "Cynder, I challenge you to a fight". Hearing this made them stop and look around to see where the voice was coming from and then saw her, making both their bloods boil hot as the moment was ruined with her not giving them any privacy which was boiling Cynders blood hotter then Spyros. "Ember, I am getting really tired of you being around us right now", Cynder replied back getting off her claimed boyfriend and angrily marching towards the pink dragonness until they face to face close to each other's face. "What is it going to take for you to leave us alone and for you to find someone else for a change"?

Ember: "I want to face you in combat for Spyro's heart, which ever one of us two wins can claim him, while the other loses him for good".

Cynder: "What makes you think that you can win this time? You already once lost against me, do you just want to get yourself humiliated or something, because that's what's going to happen next"?

Ember: "Who knows what will happen next, you might lose this time. *smirking* Unless your too scared to see and find out".

That did it right there, Cynder was about to tackle her to the ground like before but was stop when she felt Spyros hand firmly on her shoulder, looking at him seeing that he was angry beyond words, more angry then when he first watched as Ignitus died in front of him and it actually was starting to scare her a little. "Fine Ember you want a match over me, then you got you it ", Spyro growled through his teeth scaring the black dragonness a little more but gained a wider smirk from Ember.

Spyro: "But there is one thing you need to know about this one. So you better have found out what your element is because since I will be the referee in this match, and that it will be taking place in the new temple, know that ALL elements are legal in this one".

That was when Embers smirk vanished to a look of horror, she never did found out what her element was and is now standing on thin ice not knowing what to do or what to say to change it, even Cynder was surprised by the way the purple dragon was making it not fair for Ember, 'I never saw Spyro like this before, it's never like him to be like this', she thought. Ember was about to say something but Spyro stops her as he continues.

Spyro: "There is nothing you are going to say that is going to change my mind of this match Ember, you want me so badly not knowing what your obsession of having me was going to get to you, so this is how your going to win, so you better be on time tomorrow before sunrise because that is when the match is"!

With that being said Spyro leaves taking flight heading back to Warfang leaving the two dragonnesses speechless, wanting to have time for himself to be alone with no one to bother him, not even wanting to be bothered by Cynder. Now Ember was scared, and Cynder saw it now feeling really bad for as Ember fell to her knees crying knowing that she wasn't going to win because she doesn't know what her element is. Cynder walks over kneeling down in front of her getting her attention and wraps her arms around her, giving her a shoulder to cry on and Ember took the offer that was given to her and hugs Cynder back crying on her shoulder, seeing that someone like Cynder who had changed her ways to be this very kind, brave and intelligent person deserves someone like Spyro. And now sees that she had messed up big time and wants to make it up, Cynder is going to be the one that is going to help her.

(At Warfang)

Spyro was right now at a restaurant having breakfast eating a half of a venison, mashed potatoes and a glass of milk since he skipped it to be with Cynder on their first date before it was interrupted and is trying very his best to cool off but couldn't, he had never been this angry or irritated before. But then a small flying ball of light saw him and was flying straight towards him yelling out, "SPYRO" catching his attention as he felt it smack him in the muzzle realizing who it was, cheering him up almost completely.

Spyro: "Sparx"!

Sparx: "Hey buddy, man I as hoping to find you somewhere in this city when I heard you came back from saving the world after kicking the dark whoevers butt".

Spyro: "It is so great seeing that you are okay with everyone here Sparx, but what about mom and dad and the rest of the dragonflies, are they okay as well"?

Sparx: "Oh them they're great actually, they took some of the old tunnels that some of the animals made some time ago to hide".

Spyro sighed in relief now that his family is safe and that he could see them again.

Sparx: "Speaking of saving the world, where is Cynder, I owe her a big thanks for keeping you safe...and an apology for all the things I said to her".

Spyro mood was changed from glad to upset but then to shock from hearing the last part.

Spyro: "Wait what?! An apology?! Okay, who are you and what did you do to my brother?!

Sparx: "I kind of thought about for a while when me, the big dragons and everyone else were underground, I was always being mean to her, not accepting her for who she is and that she was free, but now I really like her as a friend, possibly even a sister and forgive her for all the things she has done for us".

Spyro didn't know what to say, from an annoying flying lantern to a respectful dragonfly...well almost respectful, wouldn't really count on it because it wouldn't be the same without him being, well him. "But still haven't answered my question", Sparx continues, "What ever happened to Cynder, she's not, you kno"?

Spyro: "No no no, she's alive don't worry about it,*grinning* and besides I wouldn't let my sweetheart die".

Sparx: "Well I guess since when, wait a minute SWEETHEART"?!

Spyro: "Yeah, me and her are a couple now".

The young dragonfly didn't know what to say and was so shocked by the news that he actually fainted and lands on the table which got Spyro scared and very upset now because he just couldn't get a break, first Ember and now this. Not his day, so he finishes up quickly and since he didn't have to pay for it carries Sparx back to the room he was staying inside the new temple


	6. Chapter 6

_**So sorry everyone for the delay, I was being caught up in stuff now that I'm back in college, but now I'm back with a new chapter and will keep you guys posted for more whenever I get the chance to do so. My character will also be intimidating, and for that his armor will be somewhat similar to Death's abyssal armor but different gonna have work on it a little more as story goes on. The character Blaze belongs to my friend Greymon767 from deviantart, from the story TLoS: loves seperation.**_

 _Chapter 6- Warriors to Teachers_

After Spyro placed his dragonfly brother on one of the pillows to the bed of his room, he went to go blow some steam in the new temples courtyard since it was one of the few things he wanted to check out and also do now that he's back and all, to see if he lost his powers again without any sort of distractions to raise his heat back up. So he grabs his large sword and walks down to the new courtyard for he had a lot of steam to release. Once in the courtyard, he examined the room itself seeing that it looked the same as the one in the old temple, only it was a lot cleaner, twice it's size, has a few weapon wracks set up, and instead of the giant statue that once represented the Dark Master was now a statue of him and Cynder in armor with their personal weapons and that the eyes were glowing yellow. Spyro was really impressed with the place as he starts to walk around seeing if there was more to look, nearly passing a hallway of large pictures mounted on both sides of the walls. The young savior went through looking at the pictures of guardians from the past and now, even those who have dark elements were on the walls with their names encrypted on a sheet of metal with a little of their history and deeds they played in. Spyro kept walking and walking, until he saw the painting of Ignitus and him when he was younger. It made him feel sad but happy that the role Ignitus played did not end in vain and did what he had to do what any guardian would have done. But then he came across another frame, far bigger then the rest of the pictures placed on the end of the hall being covered by a giant cloth tarp, he pulled his hands out and pulls it down gently without bringing it down with the painting and the tarp slides down, but what he was now seeing shocked him to the core of his soul. For it was the same one from his dreams he's had recently for the past few days, the full painting of the black dragon himself. Spyro didn't know what to think or say as he examined the painting, the black dragon creature was standing with his large wings slightly spread, and coal like hair blown to the side, standing tall at full hight in a proud warrior stance on an edge of a cliff in front of a blood red full moon with its very light reflecting on him, his expression was filled with anger, a look by the photo of this warrior was enough to fill the air itself with fear into others hearts and mind even for a painting on a wall. The painting had himself in heavy armor that was all black, the same one Spyro saw before but was almost completely covered by a torn red cloak. His right arm was holding the same great sword he had seen in his dreams by its handle while the blade was in the ground, while his left was holding a bone like scythe glowing with a purple aura. But noticed something else he didn't see before in his dream before, a large glowing green gem in the center of his chest the size of persons hand with fingers spread out. "He must've been a great warrior", Spyro quietly said to himself as he continues to stare at the painting until he saw a large length encrypted plate on the bottom, one in another language and the other translated, and it reads:

* * *

 ** _Fire-heart_**

 ** _Born in the mountains once known as Cordar, he was, is by far the_** ** _most powerful dragon ever recorded, a dragon of sheer power. Those who have heard his mighty roar or has taken sight of him better say their prayers for barely many have survived against his flame of hell itself and will never be able to speak of it. Legends say that he was the first fire guardian and the first of the order before others joined him. He had a power so mighty that it was first seen in a deadly war known as 'The Nex Sacramentom', a name still unknown to us by its meaning, which was supposedly recorded possibly five thousand years ago in the year 5,694 B.C. When dragons of old once existed him and his father, The Lord of the dragons of old Thoron, led a massive army from half of the nations, to fight a demon army from the pits of hell itself lead by a dark and powerful dragon. And his name, was Stendal. When The Lord of Dragons fell, this young warrior prince stood his ground alone against the mighty dragon and in that gruesome battle, he became the most powerful dragon to ever been witnessed by the heavens and the rest of the world, and the first guardian of us all, with a technique of fire made by him alone that the sight of it said it all, that it was known as, The Mountains Roar. A breath of fire so mighty and powerful that it was said to be seen by all from the kingdom Draigar and the two armies from many miles away, a power that none could ever surpass, even up to now no fire guardian had never came close to ever draw power close to his alone. After the defeat of the Demon dragon and the end of The Nex Sacramentom, Fire-Heart returned as a hero, took his fathers throne, and became the next Lord of all Dragons. But legends also said that in the beginning before he met his father he wasn't a dragon at first but something else, a race known as 'Humans' and became the first and most powerful based on being bred of both human and dragon, but the growing new race didn't last long for all were wiped out. Though the rest of the history of this mighty warrior of the dragon race remains now but a mystery along with the name of his race. Some of them that once told of his other half of his history was now in dust as time consumed it. All this knowledge was lost long after his mysterious disappearing from the world. Some say he traveled in plain sight while others were blind, to have forgotten, or to avoid his gaze at sight, and traveled in the shadows. Others have said he was defeated by another dragon after claiming the throne of his father, some even said he was now a spirit that appears only in war, some say he was a myth, but there are others who said, his bloodline still lives on up to even now._**

* * *

Spyro slowly looks back up at the picture, wondering to himself if this dragon was as powerful as writing claims him to be, but couldn't help but feel that he had seen him before, but felt impossible when he had lived thousands of years ago, unless dragons back then were able to pull off to live for more then a thousand years, like the Chronicler possibly did. But then, he started to feel light headed and de ja vu all over again, collapses to the ground falling into unconsciousness, to soon meet an old friend.

(Spyros dream)

He woke up slowly scratching his head trying to shake off being dizzy and find himself on a floating rock in a strange place. 'This looks familiar', Spyro thought to himself as he stands himself up looking around seeing nothing but colors of purple and blue, and a few rocks floating in front of him leading to a gateway with old ruin parts and a platform.

Spyro: "Hello, is anyone here"?

?: "It's alright young dragon, I have been watching you for sometime now".

Spyro: "Wait I know that voice... Ignitus"!?

Ignitus: "So you know now, *chuckle*".

Spyro: "But wait, is this real, or only happening in my mind"?!

The young dragon was starting to feel a tear until he heard his deceased master again.

Ignitus: "Now now young dragon, no need to let tears for I am actually alive and the new chronicler of this era".

Spyro: "But how is it possible? Meand Cynder, we saw you die, in the fire? So how did you survive? Where can I find you? How are you speaking to me in my head if your dead"?!

Ignitus: "Young dragon, calm yourself for I can only answer one at a time".

Spyro eventually does relax himself, and continues to speak again.

Spyro: "Sorry Ignitus, it's just so unexpected and now so much to take in".

Ignitus: "I know, but to answer your first two questions I thought I did die in the fire myself, but the chronicler saved me and chose me to keep record of the new era".

Spyro: "But what of the chronicler, whatever happened to him? Is he with you doing something"?

Ignitus: "Young dragon, *sigh* he is no longer among the living for this is a new era, for a new chronicler to record everything that's happening in this new generation".

Spyro felt his heart skip a beat as he heard from his old teacher that the chronicler had died, he barely got to know the old dragon before leaving to rescue Cynder.

Ignitus: "Now now Spyro, don't feel so bad for the old one, he did many things in his time before death and if you ever wish to know his story, you may when time is right. But now is the time to regain your strength again. To unleash the new power within you".

 **-Slow motion moments-**

Spyro nodded and started jumping on the rocks in front of him, landing on the old ruin ground seeing a platform in front and stands on it feeling the flow of very familiar energy burning inside. The young hero closes his eyes, takes a deep breath as he starts to feel something burn around him, he then slowly gets into a stance ground feeling hotter and hotter as every second passes, and then striking his right arm up in the air, creating balls of flaming rock to spin at a fast paste around him. Then the fire summoning from the ground consumed around Spyros right arm, the fireballs shot in the air and when the time was right, he slammed his fist to ground making a hole, and the fire that was wrapped around his arm exploded around him far and wide, and the fireballs in the air shot down to the ground exploding on impact.

 **-Slow motion ends-**

The purple dragon opened his eyes and looked around him seeing his fire element has returned before hearing his master laugh making him smile.

Ignitus: "Well done young dragon you never cease to amaze me, but you still have much to learn before you've recovered all your powers".

The young dragon nods and moves on to the next trails that awaits him.

 _(_ Meanwhile)

The three guardians, Flame, Sparx, and Cynder were in Spyro's room, waiting for him to wake up after he was found unconscious in the 'Hall of Guardians' by a new comer name Blaze who was trained by Ignitus after Spyro's disappearance and before the war the war and is still using everything his old master has taught him throughout the times he spent training with the fire guardian. "Thank you Blaze for finding him", Terrador said earning a nod from the fire dragon as he sits in the corner not taking his off the purple dragon.

Sparx: "Let's be happy it wasn't the first time he went out cold".

Cynder: "What do you mean this isn't the first time this had happened"?

Blaze: "This had happened before"?

Sparx: "Yeah a few times when we were younger, it first happened after you left the temple Cynder, after that match when Spyro was captured on that ship which I forgot the name of the captain but had to talking birds on his shoulders and destroying it after breaking the man-weer-smalls out of their cells".

Terrador: "But why Sparx is what we're wondering"?

Sparx: "I think it's because of the Chronicler".

Both the guardians and Blaze looked at him with surprised expressions except for the black dragonness who knows who he means and Flame who was confused. "Wait young chap, you mean **the** Chronicler", Cyril asked in surprised.

Volteer: "Well this is unexpected, shocking, and very extremely hard to believe for no one has ever seen this Chronicler and was said that he was only a myth to entertain children for bed time stories".

Blaze: "Yeah, even while I heard stories of the Chronicler growing up in the mountains and then making a living here in Warfang before meeting Ignitus for the first time".

Terrador: "Whatever the case, even if the Chronicler were to be a real dragon, what does it have to do with Spyro"?

Sparx: "Well... to make it short he first heard him when he collapsed the day the temple was attacked, before and after being stuck in a prison on a ship to fight in a arena, then falls in the ocean while flying high _in the sky, and long after that, we finally got to meet him"._

Cynder: "Even I got to see him while the three of us along with Hunter were escaping Malefors Mountain so I was also shocked myself".

Blaze: "Let's just hope he wakes up eventually, I would like to see what ke knows about fire, maybe enough to help me finish off where Ignitus left me off on".

Terrador: "He's been trained by the best young Blaze, he might be a good teacher for you before the Guardian Trials starts".

Blaze: "In that case, I'm heading to the training room to warm up a bit".

The young successor made a small bow to the guardians and left the room to get warmed up to challenge Spyro to a friendly spar. 'Spyro huh', Blaze thought to himself as he feels a smirk form on his face and one of his hands clenched tight into a fist as he feels the thrill boiling in his blood, 'your reputation proceeds you well, I hope your good as the guardians and everyone else says, 'cause I want to see it and experience it for myself before the trials starts to become the next fire guardian, to be like the first of the guardians was'.

Terrador: "I think everyone except for Sparx and Cynder should leave, give them space".

Volteer: "Very well then Terrador old friend, for he needs recover, refurbish, relax-".

Cyril: "Volteer if you don't mind"?

Volteer: "Oh um, um, sorry".

And as the guardians were making their leave, the dragonfly was following behind. "Aren't you gonna wait for him to wake up Sparx", Cynder asked, "I mean, we did just got back yesterday and would help him to know his brother lived"?

Sparx: "We actually bumped into each other earlier today Cyn, besides you and him need some alone time, so ya later Cyn".

The black dragonness just sat there, with eyes widen in shock, at what just happened right there, no snappy remarks, no negative name calling or anything else in that matter. But then snapped out of it and walks over to close the door and locks it, then focuses back on Spyro, adjusting him and herself so she was laying on his strong built chest as he continues to sleep.

 _(Spyros dream)_

"Well then Spyro, you managed quickly", Ignitus said with a hint of surprise as he witnessed the purple dragon regain all of his powers at once at the current level they were on when he fought the Dark Master, "You've grown to be strong young dragon, can't say I'm impressed".

Spyro: "It was all thanks to you and the others Ignitus, I'm glad that we got to meet in the swamps where I grew up".

Ignitus: "As am I Spyro, but now is the time for you to return back to the others".

As the deceased guardian of fire was about to release the young dragon from his dream, Spyro quickly stops him as a thought popped in his head.

Spyro: "Wait, master Ignitus, I have to ask you something first".

Ignitus: "Hhm, what is it young dragon"?

Spyro: "It's about the painting I saw in the new temple, where there are other paintings of guardians that came before you and the others that are currently still hold the title, I saw this one painting of a guardian who was claimed to be the first, who goes by the name Fire-Heart, did the other chronicler had anything about him"?

Ignitus: "Hhm, I've heard of the name, but I don't think the chronicler had recorded this guardian in any of the books, but I could see if he left anything about him, why do you ask"?

Spyro: "Because what it said was that he lived about five thousand years ago, but somehow I feel like I had met him before".

Ignitus: "Hmm, well Spyro, I can't promise you anything, but I will look to see what the chroniclers before me had recorded about this warrior, for I only know from when I was a boy, I had read legends of this Fire-Heart you speak of, and it turns out that he was the first of the eight guardians and was the creator of it, but the rest of the history was long forgotten".

Spyro: "Wait a minute, you said eight guardians"?

Ignitus: "Of course, there were four others but was cut to four for whatever reason".

Spyro: "So if there were eight, does that mean that they were guardians of dark elements? As in Cynders elements? So where are they? Can we contact them"?!

Ignitus: "*chuckle* It would seem that hasn't changed about you with questions. But yes, they are guardians of Cynders elements but where they are now is a mystery but is now worth looking into Spyro. Look through the new temples library, you might find something there.

Spyro: "I will thanks Ignitus, but if you do find something about this Fire-Heart, please tell me when I'm not doing anything so I won't look like I have trouble sleeping at night"?

Ignitus: "*laugh* I won't young dragon I promise you that, but now go young Spyro, for a certain female is worried about you".

Spyro knew who he meant by who he was referring to and closes his eyes, and returns to his body.

The new chronicler awakened from meditating and released a deep sigh of guilt for he knows the story of Fire-Heart too well like the other guardians do and those before him. "You will find out soon enough young dragon", Ignitus whispered to himself and resumes with his task as chronicler.

 _(In his room)_

As the young hero wakes up, he felt a pair of eyes staring and a figure laying on him, he looked and saw that it was Cynder, who was smiling, rubbing his chest with her hand.

Cynder: "Slept well handsome"?

Spyro: "*sigh* I guess you were the one who found me blacked out on the ground, huh"?

Cynder: "Nope, it was another dragon name Blaze that found you in the temple, I think where the paintings of all the guardians that came before was where you were".

Spyro: "How long was I out for"?

Cynder: "Not very long actually, just a while".

Spyro: "What should we do now then, since no one is around"?

Cynder: "*smirking* I don't know, you tell me".

Spyro was about to say something before the black dragonness plants her lips on his catching him off guard then climbs on top of him, grabbing one of his hands and putting it on one of her breasts, moving it slowly around making him blush. "I know that we're not ready for that Spyro but", Cynder says as she moves his hand under her shirt and on her bra, "that doesn't mean we can't tease each other a little".

Spyro: "W-w-wait Cyn-"

Cynder: "Like I said, a little bit of fun, I don't want that until we're both ready".

Spyro: "I-I just, don't want to hurt you".

Cynder: "*smiling softly* I know you won't hurt me, because you're everything to me, and that you love me as I love you".

Spyro: "*returning the smile* And I love you too, so um...ready to have some fun"?

Cynder: "*Whispered* I am".

 **-Lemon scene-**

The purple dragon started removing his dragonnesses shirt and bra to reveal her nicely rounded large breasts almost as big as Embers, before pulling her down passionately making out, feeling each other exploring with their hands, tails gently wrapped around one another. Cynder moves her hand under Spyros shirt pulling it up and removing it from his body, revealing a few scars from the war, and the largest one that goes across from his left torso to his the right of his abdominal was from Cynder, she felt bad just looking at it but smiled staring deeply in her heroes eyes, wanting to savor this moment together with nothing to worry about, no lives needing to be saved, no enemies to face, no destiny needing to be fulfilled, no pink dragonness or glowing lantern to be bothered by, and no Malefor to face, just the two of them in one room, with the door locked so no one will enter, they were free to do what they want together. Spyro started to pull her closer to his chest, filling both their minds with love and lust towards one another. That is until the sound of someone knocking the door interrupted them.

 **-Lemon scene end-**

The couple stopped where they were and with haste put their clothes back leaving both of them being frustrated after being interrupted from their moment alone and answered the door to see that it was Terrador. "I need you two to come with me," he spoke in his usual firm tone as he walks away to the center of the temple with the two close behind following the old warrior guardian.

 ** _-Pool of visions-_**

Once inside the room, the rest of the guardians roses up from their seats to begin the meeting, "Ah Spyro young chap, and ms. Cynder good of you both to come on such short notice", Cyril spoke.

Spyro: "What's going on Cyril, is something wrong"?

Volteer: "Oh it's nothing wrong at all, we summoned you two because we have some things to share with you. In fact more of a proposition".

Cynder: "A proposition, for what exactly"?

Terrador: "Even though this will be sudden, but we thought of it for sometime now, there are two reasons why we asked you to be here, the first reason to ask you both if you wish to become teachers to help teach a new generation of potential young dragons based on their own elements".

Spyro and Cynder just stood there shocked, taken back by this sudden moment of thought, unsure to find the words on what to say to this kind of opportunity, to help the guardians train and educate other dragons.

Spyro: "W-wait, to teach others, but we've n-never done anything like that before".

Cynder: "And what about the city, shouldn't we concentrate on that first, I mean we're still trying to recover from the near worlds ending".

Terrador: "*sigh* Believe me, we all are still, but we're not saying now necessarily".

Cyril: "We meant after so, to build a school here in the temple, there's plenty of space to have classes made, along with rooms, and a large kitchen where students can rest their minds and socialize with each other".

Spyro: "But wait, if I were to be teaching four different classes of four different elements, then what about Cynder"?

Cynder: "Yeah last I checked I'm probably the only one who wields four entirely different elements comparing to Spyro".

Volteer: "Well when she puts it that way, so far we don't know if there are any other dragons who wield anyone of her elements".

Terrador: "We will worry about that later, let's give you both time to think about this before anything else happens, as for the other two reasons".

The old guardians turn there gazes to the other side where there was a hallway and a figure standing in the shadow, until it revealed itself into the light, a red dragon roughly the same height if not taller by a few inches and has a more physical appearance then the purple dragon, looking very strong with such intimidation of a warrior wearing all black shirt and pants and a pair of brown boots.

Terrador: "Spyro and Cynder, this is Blaze a former student of Ignitus during the war against Malefor during the few years when you two went missing".

Blaze: "*Bowing* A pleasure to finally meet you both".

Spyro: "Um same here".

Cynder: "What he said".

Terrador: "Blaze here has been training in the temple for quite sometime because of the trials coming up".

Spyro: "Trials, what trials"?

Blaze: "The guardian trials is a tradition made by the first guardians ever formed to face every dragon that shares the same elements with others until only there are only two remaining in the four element categories".

Volteer: "Indeed, just like us Spyro when we were young".

Blaze: "And with this being told I need a sparring partner who can keep up with my strength and stamina, the training dummies can't keep themselves together after being hit by me. So now here I ask Spyro or even you Cynder if you can help me get ready so I can take my place as the next fire guardian".

Spyro: "Well if it will help then sure".

Blaze: "*bowing* Thank you so much, let's go"!

He then bolts to the training courtyard before anyone could say anything leaving two heroes shocked, and the guardians shaking their heads knowing he's become anxious for trials and wants to be at his best condition for it starts soon in a few weeks. "Forgive him for his excitement, his energy knows no bounds", Terrador spoke, "head to the training arena Spyro, and show him your backbone for it is very strong".

Cyril: "Indeed, show him your experience you've gained over the times of your adventures and the training you were given by us four".

Volteer: "Yes yes yes, do it for Ignitus"!

Spyro: "Wait you said there were two other reasons, what was the other".

Terrador: "That matter will be for another time for it is meant for only your ears alone, we'll summon when the time comes, but go now".

Volteer: "Indeed make that first step to becoming a teacher young one".

Spyro gave them a nod with a look that was telling them he plans to do so and takes his time walking to the arena with Cynder next to him. Once they were far enough to hear anything the three guardians looked at each other with concern looks. "Even if Malefor is gone, we know too well like the guardians did before us that he will return", Cyril spoke, "but the main problem is this question... will Spyro be ready"?

Terrador: "*sigh* I would lie to myself if I thought he would be. But in reality, I don't think Spyro will be anywhere near ready if he should return, even with Malefor gone that demon is far a greater than the dark master. Only one dragon has defeated him".

Volteer: "And we know that he won't make that same mistake again".

Cyril: "What should we do then"?

Volteer: "The only thing we can do it's to pray that the seal remains strong enough to hold him. But what of Spyro"?

Terrador: "Let us wait on that part my friends, we have experienced many things in the last three years and Spyro hasn't possibly recovered from the events of war, and from the lost we suffer from".

They other two nodded in agreement not ignoring the feeling of guilt of not telling the young purple dragon, but for now it's the right thing to do until the time comes. For the real threat of the world is coming, and they must be ready for it.

 **Meanwhile**

Somewhere far, far away, a dark castle stood with torches lit wyverns returning home from there search for something their master has been looking for, for many years surrounded by sharp rocks, mist, constant lighting, and water was ruled by a dark, and very powerful ruler whose name was long forgotten since the day he was thought dead, so feared, so cold that even the gods themselves do not dare face him. A door within the castle lies open leading in a room with torches lit, there the ruler stood in front of the stare way covered by shadow slowly looks around seeing the large piles of skeletons and recently killed warriors before taking a slowly step down, revealing his feet out of his robes shadow showing three thickly, sharp talons. He slowly walks down till he could go no further down touching the floor. Standing where he was he spoke in dark demonic voice, deeper than Malefores.

 **?: "Yes very soon my warriors. Soon my rivals son shall be mine".**

He reaches his hand out to touch one the skulls in the pile rubbing it, as the area itself was filled with bones of dead men, even bones of demons.

 **?: "The evil powers that has tainted his blood and soul from within him shall course through my veins, and I shall make you, Demonic born. Yes, yes and all will bow down to ME! Me. Soon my dead warriors, I will rise once more as a figure that of a god, and rule over them all, over the mortals just as I have done so long ago before, my brothers son stopped me but now. *Darkly chuckles* I can finish what I've begun those many years ago, and no one, not even your sons will stand in my way. I will show every mortal of this age who the true Lord of Dragons is. We will meet again.**

 ** _Back at Warfang, Training Arena_**

Once Spyro and Cynder made it to the courtyard they saw Blaze training a bit throwing out a few jabs imagining his in front of him. "He looks fired up", Cynder commented.

Spyro: "He does, but I'm feeling very uneasy about this spar".

Cynder: "He does seem a bit intimidating, but you might still win if you play your cards right, you have the experience".

Spyro: "Maybe, but so does he so we won't know unless I try".

Blaze took notice and decided that his warm up was over now and that it was time. "Hey Spyro, I'm ready when you are", he called as he enters the inside the circle which was in the center of the arena itself. Spyro also enters the circle taking deep breaths, both warriors walked towards each other with Cynder in the middle. "Ok you two this maybe a sparring match but remember the rules", Cynder begun giving instructions, "no crotch shots, no biting, no claws, no tails, and no elements and if I see any of those three things or at once you will lose a point for each one, other than that anything goes so defend yourselves at all times if you step out of the circle that's an automatic loss understand"? They nodded understanding the rules.

Cynder: "Ok, touch knuckles and begin the fight".

As both dragons knuckles touch, Spyro quickly pulls away and steps back but Blaze remains where he is. 'Let's see how heavy your fists are Spyro', Blaze thought to himself as his hands clenched tightly and walks towards Spyro tensing the area in the circle, something Spyro had not experienced in a spar before. The purple dragon tightens his guard and moves forward step by step, once close to each other Spyro was about to make the first but saw Blazes fist and lifts his guard up. The force of Blazes strike was so powerful that it send Spyro flying off the ground and straight to the the wall out of the circle. The two heroes froze in fear, silence filled the air until Cynder snapped out of it, and rushed to Spyro.

Cynder: "Spyro, are you ok"?

Spyro: "Yeah I'm fine just give me a moment, didn't think he would be this strong".

Cynder: "I didn't think so either, thought he would be strong as you are".

Spyro: "Well needless to say I lost this round and now I know what he's capable of".

Spyro walks back inside the now more ready then ever and gets back into his stance. Blaze complies as well getting into his stance clenching his fists tightly. Spyro dashes forward delivering a fist of his own, Blaze lift his arms up to block the attack but his guard broke and was forced back a few feet himself, but not out of the circle. Blaze was shaking it off but Spyro wasn't going to give space to breathe and strikes with fury. Blaze lashes back not moving away, both dragons taking hits and kicks, blocking countering, dodging, it was a battle to see who is the strongest.

Time was passing by, no one knew how long it's been going on, Cynder was too distracted with both the fighters as they were too focused on each other to know what's happening around them, even unable to hear it unless it was loud enough. The guardians entered the room and could see both warriors sweating from head to toe, Terrador stepped forward and slammed his fis fist into his hand, loud enough to make Cynder jump and catching both Spyro and Blazes attention ending the sparring section. The two dragons fell to there knees, gasping for air, completely exhausted and sore from the fighting, both unable to get up, even unable to talk. The guardians helped carry the two to there rooms to regain their strength, for they fought a good long round, but training was just the beginning, for a new adventure, and a new story to write is about to be told.

* * *

 **Man it's been a long time since I made another chapter, but I'm back making stories, so be ready for another chapter guys**


End file.
